jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander von Schlippenbach
Alexander von Schlippenbach (sometimes referred to as Alex von Schlippenbach) (born April 7, 1938 in Berlin) is a German jazz pianist and composer. Schlippenbach started to play piano from the age of 8 and went on to study composition at Cologne under Bernd Alois Zimmermann. While studying he started to play with Manfred Schoof. At the age of 28 he founded the Globe Unity Orchestra. In 1988, he founded the Berlin Contemporary Jazz Orchestra, a big band that has over the years comprised, among others, Willem Breuker, Paul Lovens, Misha Mengelberg, Evan Parker, Schlippenbach's wife Aki Takase and Kenny Wheeler.Layne, Joslyn: Berlin Contemporary Jazz Orchestra at the European Free Improvisation Pages In 1994 he was awarded the prestigious Albert Mangelsdorff prize. He produced various recordings and worked for German radio channels. He played with many essential players of the European free jazz community. In 2005 he recorded the complete works of Thelonious Monk, which were released on CD as Monk's casino. Discography Solo: *1972, Payan, Enja 2012 *1977, Piano solo, FMP 0430 *2005, Twelve tone tales: Vol. 1, Intakt CD 115 *2005, Twelve tone tales: Vol. 2, Intakt CD 116 *2012, Schlippenbach plays Monk, Intakt CD 207 Alexander Von Schlippenbach Trio: *1972, Pakistani pomade, FMP 110 *1972, For example, FMP R123 *1974/75, Three nails left, FMP 0210 Quartet with Peter Kowald *1975, Hunting the snake, UMS/ALP213CD Quartet with Peter Kowald *1977, The hidden peak, FMP 0410 Quartet with Peter Kowald *1981, Detto fra di noi, Po Torch PTR/JWD 10&11 *1981, Das hohe lied, Po Torch PTR/JWD 16&17 Quartet with Alan Silva *1982, Anticlockwise, FMP 1020 Quartet with Alan Silva *1990, Elf bagatellen, FMP CD 27 *1991, Physics, FMP CD 50 *1994, 50th birthday concert, Leo Records CD LR 212/213 *1998, Complete combustion, FMP CD 106 *1998, Swinging the BIM, FMP CD 114/15 *1999, 2X3=5, Leo CD LR 305 Parker/Guy/Lytton + Schlippenbach Trio *2002, Compression: live at Total Music Meeting 2002, a/l/l 011 *2003, America 2003, psi 04.06/7. Parker/Schlippenbach/Lytton Globe Unity Orchestra: *1966, Globe Unity, Saba 15 109 ST Issued under Schlippenbach's name *1967/70, Globe Unity 67 & 70, Atavistic/Unheard Music Series *1973, Live in Wuppertal, FMP 0160 *1974, Hamburg '74, FMP 0650/Atavistic Unheard Music Series UMS/ALP248CD *1974, Der alte mann bricht … sein schweigen, FMP S4 (single) *1975, Rumbling, FMP CD 40 *1975, Bavarian calypso/Good bye, FMP S6 (single) *1975/1976, Jahrmarkt/Local fair, Po Torch PTR/JWD 2 *1977, Improvisations, JAPO 60021 *1977, Pearls, FMP 0380 *1979, Compositions, JAPO 60027 *1982, Intergalactic blow, JAPO 60039 *1986, 20th anniversary, FMP CD45 *2002, Globe Unity 2002, Intakt CD 086 Schlippenbach/Johansson: *1976, Schlippenbach & Johansson live at the Quartier Latin, FMP 0310 *1977, Kung Bore, FMP0520 *1979, Drive, FMP0810 *1979, Idylle und katastrophen, Po Torch PTR/JWD (Sextet) *1982, Kalfactor A. Falke, FMP0970 *1984, Night and day FMP S13 (Schlippenbach/Johansson/Carl/Oliver) *1984, Blind aber hungrig - norddeutsche gesänge, FMP S15 *1986, … über Ursache und Wirkung der Meinungsverschiedenheiten beim Turmbau zu Babel, FMP S20/21 (Septet) *1992, Night and Day plays them all, Edition Artelier Graz 6-CD set *1994, Smack up again, Two Nineteen Records 2-19-002 Berlin Contemporary Jazz Orchestra: *1989, Berlin Contemporary Jazz Orchestra, ECM 1409 *1993, The morlocks, FMP CD 61 *1996, Live in Japan '96, DIW-922 Other groups: *1966, Heartplants, Saba 15 026. The Gunter Hampel group *1966, Voices, CBS 62621. Manfred Schoof group *1966/67, The early quintet, FMP 0540. Manfred Schoof *1967, Manfred Schoof Sextett, WERGO WER 80003 *1969, The living music, FMP 0100/UMS/ALP231CD *1969, European echoes, FMP 0010/UMS/ALP232CD. Manfred Schoof *1973, Radio Recordings Hessischer Rundfunk, ECM with Peter Kowald, Theo Jörgensmann *1980, Jelly roll, FMP SAJ-31. Seven pieces by Jelly Roll Morton *1981, Alarm, FMP 1030. Peter Brötzmann group *1982, Rondo brillante, FMP 1040. Piano duets with Martin Theurer *1984, stranger than love, Po Torch PTR/JWD 12. duet with Paul Lovens *1989, Smoke, FMP CD23. Duo with Sunny Murray *1990, Trend, Splasc(h) CD H 309.2 Mario Schiano *1993/1994, Piano duets: live in Berlin 93/94, FMP OWN-90002. Aki Takase *1995, Backgrounds for improvisors, FMP CD 75. Improvisors Pool *1997, Tangens, FMP CD 99. Duo with Sam Rivers *1997, Digger's harvest, FMP CD 103. Duo with Tony Oxley *1997, Legendary: the 27th of May 1997, Birth 045 Gunter Hampel Quintet *2002, Broomriding, psi 03.05. Schlippenbach/Mahall/Honsinger/Lovens *2003, Open speech, Forward.rec 03. Duo with Carlos Bechegas *2003, The Bishop's move, Victo cd 093. Evan Parker & Peter Brötzmann *2003/2004, Monk's casino: complete works of Thelonious Monk, Intakt CD 100 *2004, Lok 03, Leo LR 427. Aki Takase/Alexander Von Schlippenbach/DJ Illvibe See also * FMP (Free Music Production) * Jazz in Germany References External links * Official website * FMP releases * allboutjazz.com * * Biography and discography at the European Free Improvisation Pages Category:Pianists